tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's New Whistle
Percy's New Whistle is the second episode of the eighth season. Plot Whilst delivering trucks to the quarry, Percy whistles a greeting to ‘Arry and Bert who laugh at Percy’s whistle. Percy is determined to show the diesels that his whistle is just as good as their horns. As Percy puffs through the countryside, he practices whistling loudly. Later, he went back to the quarry and creeped up behind ‘Arry and Bert. He blew a great toot on his whistle, which startles the two Diesels. Now that he has a super-loud whistle, Percy cannot wait to use it again. So when he sees Thomas in a siding, Percy blows a loud whistle again! Thomas jumps forwards and biffs into his trucks. Thomas was cross, but Percy was too busy having fun to notice. Later, when he sees Bertie, Percy lets off another loud whistle which sends a startled Bertie swerving across the road and into a snowy ditch. Bertie too was cross, but Percy didn’t realize. That evening, Thomas tells Percy about all the trouble he had caused that day. Percy was sorry for his actions but, the next day, Percy is steaming through the countryside wishing that he could have one last loud toot on his whistle. So he looked around for other engines. He couldn’t see anyone about, but, what he didn’t know was that Trevor was delivering food to feed the stranded animals on the hill above. Percy’s loud whistle startles Trevor and he jolts backward and knock a log down the hill. The log collects snow and turns into a giant snowball! When it reaches the bottom of the hill, the gigantic snowball collides with Percy. Soon, the Fat Controller arrives onboard Thomas. The Fat Controller is angry and scolds Percy for causing trouble. Percy promises to only use his whistle when the time is right. The next day, Percy is a very quite engine. But, as he comes out of the tunnel, he spies a snowdrift on the line. Then, he hears Thomas approaching. Percy blows a warning whistle and Thomas grinds to a halt just in time! Percy is praised by Sir Topham Hatt and now only uses his whistle responsibly. Characters * Thomas * Percy * 'Arry and Bert * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Centre Island Quarry * Sodor Dairy (mentioned) * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Snow Engine is used. Goofs * The title is illogical as Percy doesn't receive a new whistle. * 'Arry and Bert start to shake before Percy blasts his whistle at them. Bert's face is also crooked in this scene. * When Percy is about to surprise Thomas with his whistle, he is wearing his yawning face. * The quarry is mistakenly referred to as the smelter's yard at the start of the episode. * It is said that Trevor's trailer hit the logs, but it's really his coal bunker that hit them. And he isn't even pulling a trailer. * When Trevor backs into the logs his back wheels aren't moving. * When the two logs roll away the ground moves. * Percy could have simply ran from the snowball. But why did he stop in front of it in the first place? * As Thomas pulls the Breakdown Train he crashes into a large mound of snow with his buffers. * When Percy saves Thomas from running into the snowdrift Thomas' mouth is covered in snow, but in the next scene it disappears. * Salty has Diesel's horn sound. * It seems unlikely that the snowball would have gotten that big. * Brakevans should have been added to Percy and Thomas' trains. Gallery File:Percy'sNewWhistleTitleCard.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle.PNG File:Percy'sNewWhistle1.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle2.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle3.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle16.jpg Image:Percy'sNewWhistle22.PNG|Deleted scene File:Percy'sNewWhistle24.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle25.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle26.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle27.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle28.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle29.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle30.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle31.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle32.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle33.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle34.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle35.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle36.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle37.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle38.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle39.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle40.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle41.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle42.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle44.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle45.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle46.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle47.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle48.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle49.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle50.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle51.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle52.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle53.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle54.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle55.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle56.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle57.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle58.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle59.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle60.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle62.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle63.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle64.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle65.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle66.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle67.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle68.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle69.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle70.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle71.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle72.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle73.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle74.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle75.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle76.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle77.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle78.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle79.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle80.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle81.png Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes